Lighting fixtures are installed onto walls to provide for overall illumination of all or a portion of an adjacent room and/or to provide focused lighting to certain areas of the room. For example, in healthcare applications, a patient or bed lighting fixture can be mounted to the wall above patient beds to provide a focused source of light for ambient or to provide a reading light for the patient.
In healthcare environments, patient beds are often adjustable for patient health and to aid recovery. However, certain adjustments of a patient bed can cause the bed and/or equipment associated therewith to contact other items within the patient's room. For example, the patient bed may be adjusted in such a manner that it contacts a fixture mounted to the wall above the bed. Such contact can damage the lighting fixture, as well as potentially harm an occupant of the room.